1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communications systems, and more specifically, to a converged mobile-Web communications solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Current market dynamics indicate that Web 2.0 trends will impact mobile phone communications. Specifically, it is expected that web-based applications will displace at least some core wireless services.
Nonetheless, web-based applications often ignore key components of wireless communications networks. For example, Web 2.0 trends include new virtual online communities for social networking, but typically ignores consumers' most important main network, namely contacts on their mobile phones, which are a constant personal communications companion for most people.
Nonetheless, web-based applications do provide value-added communications and messaging services heretofore found in communications networks, including:                Long-distance bypass,        Conferencing,        Instant Messaging (IM),        Voice messaging to any phone, and        Short Message Service (SMS), i.e., texting, and Group SMS.        
However, there is a functionality gap between such web-based applications and mobile phone communications:
Mobile PhoneWeb 2.0 TrendsCommunicationsContentContent stored, archived,Voicemail and texttagged, and threadedmessages deleted;Conversations neverstoredInformation associatedNo mechanism forwith identity and“showing off” andcreativityobtaining validationPrivate information canAll contents are privatebe made selectivelypublicOnline network ofContact list is just ameans communicationof calling and textmessges - there is nomechanism for sharing withothers or interlinkingText1:Many; Many:Many;Primarily 1:1CommunicationMany:1From long toNo threading for snack-sizesnack-size textinformationPresenceDevice and user statusFocus only on theapplications, not the deviceor the user's status
Thus, notwithstanding the innovations found in web-based applications, there is a need in the art for improvements to these services, as well as additional services, that leverage existing and emerging wireless communications functionality and provide superior user experiences. The present invention aims to satisfy this need by providing a converged mobile-Web communications solution, combining the best of both worlds.